


Summer lovin'

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Keith's a smug fucker, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro's a little shit, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Lance and his friends were treated to a two week trip to Miami and he knew, he was gonna spend the time of his life there.There were two animators working at the Inn, that caught his eye from the very first day. One in particular that made his days at the pool even hotter than the burning sun from above.Black hair, eyes like a dark and stormy sky at night and a well toned but lean body, making his thoughts go haywire.He looked like the popular heartthrob football captain from highschool and Lance was pretty sure, he was just flirting with him to get his next hookup.And wasn't that exactly what he was looking for, too?----------Keith was quite happy with his job as an animator in Miami. The weather was mostly perfect, he was at the pools all day long, in the sun and was surrounded by beautiful people and lots of opportunities for the next hookup and a little fun without boundaries. That was all he wanted.The bronze skinned boy with the piercing, sapphire blue eyes and the cute freckles, perfect body and beautiful long legs seemed like the perfect candidate for it.So he dived head over heels into alluring him.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro, Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 40
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with a multichapter Klance fic... \o/
> 
> I had this idea while listening to a spanish song that reminded me of summer, of sunny days at hotel pools, of walks along the beach and I had to make it a Klance thing :D
> 
> So basically they meet at an Inn, where Keith and Shiro work as animators and Lance, Pidge, Matt and Hunk are on vacation there.
> 
> I loved the idea of Keith being the smug fucker for once so much, that I had to do it here and Lance is the easily flustered one this time, so be prepared for some blushing Lance and flirty Keith!
> 
> I really hope, that y'all like this story and I will try to update each chapter once a week <3

It was hot and the sun was burning down as they walked along the beautiful marble stone path, glossy and decorated with a delicate flower pattern, and it led them directly to the pools.

Big palm trees were planted alongside it, vine branches hanging in between them like a ceiling, and colorful flowers throughout the whole outside area. 

The bright blue of the water in the pools was sparkling and lazy waves were swaying its surface. 

A lot of people were already up and walking around in bikinis, beachwear, and summer dresses. 

Lance had a playful bounce in his step as he walked together with Hunk, Pidge, and Matt towards the sun loungers along the pool, searching for a place to take a sunbath. 

They’d just finished their freshman year and because Pidge was top of the year, her parents had treated them to this two week trip to Miami, all inclusive. 

The Inn they were staying at was the best in town - obviously, because her parents were wealthy and didn’t accept any discussion about it.

“Pidge, remind me to thank your parents when we’re back home again.”

She just groaned and rolled her eyes, her brother Matt answering instead.

“You already thanked them twenty times. They do know you’re grateful buddy. And it was their idea anyway, so don’t worry! Just enjoy.”

He gave him a big and toothy smile, patting him friendly on his shoulder. 

“And if you want to thank anybody, thank me! I had the best grades and that’s why we’re here.” she said while adjusting her glasses. 

Hunk chuckled beside him.

“Yeah, buddy. I really think they know, we’re thankful, so just relax!” he said.

“Oh, I definitely will! This is gonna be the best vacay we ever had. Just look at this perfect atmosphere! It’s like we’re in paradise!” Lance gushed.

The others just laughed and they soon found some loungers. Lance took a seat on his and was rubbing sunscreen on his arms as he took a look around the whole area, taking in the beautiful sight. 

He spotted a group of girls standing in front of the bar a few feet away and he playfully nudged Matt, who was sitting on the lounger right next to him.

“Hey, hot babes over there at the bar. Wanna try our luck later?”

Lance jerked his head a few times in their direction and a mischievous grin formed on Matt’s lips as he spotted them. 

But one moment later his left eyebrow shot up and his smile grew even bigger.

“But I’d rather try hitting on  _ these _ hot babes!” he answered in awe.

Lance followed his gaze and he saw two men walking past the girls. 

His heart stopped for a beat only to start into overdrive and a heat wave washed over him, his cheeks turning bright red. 

He knew, it was neither from the sun nor the temperature but rather because of the raven black haired guy, skin pale but looking smooth, broad chest and shoulders, the muscles on his arms flexing as he reached up to tuck a strand of his bangs behind one ear. 

He was wearing black shorts and a red tank top, pitch black sunglasses. 

His hair was tied up into a messy ponytail and his bangs hanging low over his forehead. 

He leaned a fraction to the side, talking to the other guy standing beside him. He looked a little older, wearing the same black shorts but a purple tank top. 

He was even more buff, black short hair, a scar across the bridge of his nose, standing with his hands on his hips, and letting his gaze roam over the pool. 

Lance watched as he smiled and turned his head to the younger one talking back. 

He snapped out of his trance as he saw Matt’s hand waving in front of his face and heard him say: “Earth to Lance! Anyone home? I know they look hot, but dude! You don’t need to eat them alive with your stare.”

Matt laughed loud and hearty, Pidge and Hunk joining in, and as Lance’s gaze snapped back to the guys across the pool, they were both looking at them. 

He felt heat rushing to his cheeks again. 

He noticed the older one talking to the other guy, grinning, but still looking their way. 

The other crossed his arms over his chest, cocking one hip, and Lance was once again captivated by the fluid movement and flexing of muscles underneath the skin of his arms. 

A smug grin grew on his lips and although he was wearing sunglasses, Lance could swear his gaze was piercing right through him. 

He had the feeling he was about to combust on the spot.

“I’m off to the pool!” he snapped and shot up from the lounger, rushing away from the others.

Hearing them laugh and cackle, he jumped right into the water as he reached the edge of the pool, not caring about the other guests or anything else. 

He just needed to cool down right now…

\--------------------

On the other side of the pool, Keith and Shiro were smiling hard at the scenery they’d just witnessed. The poor guy looked so flustered as he jumped up from the lounger and ran straight to the pool.

“Oh god, I think you broke him. You better hope that he doesn’t drown.” Shiro laughed. 

His gaze was still lingering on the copper haired guy sitting across the pool, grinning at them. 

Well, if anything, grinning at Shiro.

“Hey, I’m no lifeguard, I’m only an animator. And speaking of it, isn’t it time for my water aerobics? Let’s see if he wants to join.”

He threw Shiro a lopsided grin and he returned it with a wide grin, answering: “Right! And it’s my time to gather people for dancing.”

They high fived each other and walked in the opposite directions. 

Shiro rounded the pool, walking towards the guy he spotted a few minutes before. 

Keith got near the edge of the pool, letting his gaze roam over it and on the far end he saw his head breaking through the surface. 

His chocolate brown hair was sticking to his forehead and his blue eyes shining bright and searching. 

Keith’s lips curled into a grin and he stood there, mirroring Shiro’s stance from before, his hands on his hips. 

Half a year ago, he’d never thought about doing this job. But after he’d dropped out of college and didn’t know what to do, it was his best opportunity. 

Living in Miami was great, though. 

The weather was hot most of the time and there were a variety of fun opportunities. 

And because of the many tourists, he even got the chance to have fun without having to commit to anyone. 

The guests were from all over the world and long distance relationships were hard. 

He wasn’t the one for a relationship in general, as he grew up as a foster child, being dragged around from family to family until Shiro took care of him and became his mentor.

But then he moved here because of the job and Keith was once again left alone and on his own. 

But as he’d asked him to come here and live with him again, Keith took the chance.

The brunette’s blue eyes were staring straight at him and he felt his insides heat up. 

The boy was handsome, his wet skin glistening in the sunlight, a sunkissed brown color and broad shoulders. 

His gaze was piercing and Keith slowly pulled his sunglasses down, narrowing his eyes, staring right at him, giving him a lopsided smirk. 

He watched the boy’s eyes grow wide, eyebrows shooting up, and his jaw dropping. 

A bright pink flush underlying the galaxy of freckles on his cheeks and nose. 

Keith couldn’t contain his laughter anymore, as he saw the guy gasping for air and ducking down under the water surface again. 

He turned around, walking towards the small locker underneath the speakers and grabbed for the small headset to put it on for his water aerobic session. 

And Keith had a feeling that the next days would be a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes growing wide and cheeks burning hot, Lance let his gaze drop to the ground. Then he took a deep breath and forced himself to look up and he thanked god in mind for the sunglasses the guy was still wearing so he didn’t have to look him straight in the eyes.
> 
> “I’m Keith and an animator. We’re glad to have you here. We offer a lot of programs to have fun, while your at the pools. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me, I’m always around and will gladly help you with _anything_.”

Lance was running out of air, so he sneaked a glance, barely lifting his nose above the water surface to take a breath. He saw the guy standing in front of one of the big speakers, back turned to him, rummaging around in the locker underneath it. 

He straightened his body and saw his chance to get out of the water unnoticed. 

Why was this guy so focused on him? 

Not that he didn’t like it. 

He was hot. Really hot! 

And handsome. 

As he’d lowered his sunglasses and had given him a smug grin, his eyes glistening with something that made his insides melt, Lance had felt a pleasant heat settle low in his gut and knew he was doomed. 

Lance was already at the steps leading up to the path beside the pool, only waist high in the water, as he heard his voice loud and clear through the speakers and he froze to the spot.

“Aw, you’re already leaving? I was about to start with water aerobics. Come on, join us!”

His gaze snapped to Pidge and Hunk, sitting on their loungers under a parasol, both grinning like little school kids and giving him each two thumbs up.

As he didn’t move, he heard him talk again. “I’m talking to you, hot stuff with the blue eyes.”

It was like boiling hot and ice cold water were having a battle, washing over him in waves by turns. 

Lance slowly turned his head in his direction and his gaze locked with the dark pools of his eyes, glistening with mischief. 

He must’ve looked like a tomato because the guy was pressing his lips together and clearly trying to fight a fit of laughter. 

From the corner of his eye he noticed the other guests looking at him, too. 

He looked down at the water before him, his hand on the railing of the steps. 

He threw one last glance towards his friends, gesturing him to turn around and join the session. 

Lance saw Matt standing a little to the side, talking animatedly to the other guy from before. 

They smiled at each other and as the buff guy laid an arm over Matt’s shoulder, he saw them walk away to the small stage a few steps ahead.

Lance’s heart jumped at the low chuckle he heard through the speakers.

“It’s ok. You don’t need to join if you’re scared.”

Lance clenched his fists tighter around the railing, took a deep breath and turned around, making his way back, further into the middle of the pool. 

He stopped and stood in the last row of the small crowd that had gathered in the water already. 

He just couldn’t refuse this challenge. 

The others were mostly women, standing close to the edge and giving him lewd gazes. 

Lance was standing shoulders-deep in the water, his arms crossed over his chest and looking to the side with a pout on his lips. 

The black haired guy laughed again and asked: “Are you ready?”

While he worked them through the aerobic exercises, Lance caught him staring a few times too often and every single time he felt himself blush furiously. So it was a true relief for his nerves, as he said he was done. 

Lance left the pool in an instant, having to deal with the teasing of his friends as soon as he sat down on his lounger. 

Matt returned soon after him and told him that the two guys were animators here at the Inn, the older one called Shiro and the other Keith. 

Matt was about to talk again as his gaze wandered up to something behind him. 

Well, better said, someone.

“Hey guys!”

Lance straightened his back stiffly and his eyes went wide as he recognized his voice. 

The others greeted him but Lance didn’t dare to turn around, his heart pounding in his throat. Matt gave him a wide smile, encouraging him to turn around. 

Reluctantly and slow, he turned his upper body, still not looking at his face. 

He let his gaze linger on his legs, slowly going upwards, reaching his strong and buff thighs and going further up until…

Eyes growing wide and cheeks burning hot, Lance let his gaze drop to the ground. Then he took a deep breath and forced himself to look up and he thanked god in mind for the sunglasses the guy was still wearing so he didn’t have to look him straight in the eyes.

“I’m Keith and an animator. We’re glad to have you here. We offer a lot of programs to have fun, while your at the pools. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me, I’m always around and will gladly help you with  _ anything _ .”

He took his glasses off and winked at Lance, a smug grin on his face, making Lance’s heart flutter. He felt his insides grow hot at that small gesture and averted his gaze to the ground again. 

He knew, it wasn’t getting better anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah, Keith that little teaser... He really likes to make Lance sweat, huh? But we all know, that he can do a looot better, so who knows, what he comes up with next time?! O.O
> 
> I really hope, you're enjoying this fic so far and stay tuned for the next part, next week! \o/
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So Keith put on a lopsided smirk and turned his body in his direction before he made his next move, knowing very well that he was staring at him again._
> 
> Keith? A tease? Nooooo, how could he? *hrhrhr*
> 
> Watch him doing his best, to make Lance combust on the spot! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my sweethearts!  
I'm so so sorry for not updating this series in so long, I know I wanted to do that once a week but yeah, well... *sweats nervously* hehe. I'm currently busy with a Klancemas promptlist, and the drabbles for it will be posted soon here too, whenever I get a free minute on the weekend. It's been a hot minute, these days and I think, it will be like this til end of the month/year... :/ So, apologies in advance for not updating here a lot :( I hope y'all forgive me \o/
> 
> Soooo.... for this part, Keith is really being a little shit and teases Lance even more xD
> 
> I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

The next two days Keith tried to convince the guy to join the aerobic exercises again but he just declined friendly.  While he was busy with instructing the other women, Keith caught him staring a few times and it made a pleasant warmth settle low in his gut, whenever the boy turned away flustered and Keith saw his ears turn crimson red. 

Keith knew this wasn’t just the attraction he felt for a stranger that could be his next amusement. 

Usually he didn’t even try to start anything with someone so shy like him because that always ended up in a broken heart but this one had really caught his attention with his genuine and bright smile and the small dimples on his cheeks. 

And because Keith was wearing sunglasses most of the time he could sneak a few glances at him without being noticed. 

And he did it a lot.

Like, really often.

He had to remind himself to keep it at bay. That the guy was just here for a vacation and would leave after. No attachments, just having fun.  So Keith put on a lopsided smirk and turned his body in his direction before he made his next move, knowing very well that he was staring at him again.

Keith grabbed the hem of his tank top and slowly, oh so slowly, pulled it up over his head and tossed it to the side after. 

Then he reached for his water bottle and took a sip of it, stretching his neck with purpose and flexing the muscles on his arm. 

As he lowered it again, he ran his other hand through his hair, pulling back his bangs and let out a barely audible  _ ‘Ah’ _ , his mouth slightly agape. 

He watched the boy gasp, his jaw dropped and his face lit up with a bright red shade, all up to his ears. 

He shot up from his lounger and disappeared towards one of the other pools.

Keith laughed silently and turned his attention back to the women in the pool ahead. 

They all had a similar look on their faces and Keith groaned internally. 

It wasn’t his purpose to turn _them_ on.

Just this one boy.

And he would gladly take any chance to do it again because that look on him…

...did something to his insides.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Yeah, come on, it’s fun and you can let loose a little. Unless... you’d rather like to join the aerobic session?” Shiro asked. The guy gave him a mischievous grin and cocked one of his eyebrows provocative. Lance’s heart made a jump in his chest and his mind drifted off to his daydream from before. _
> 
> Poor Lance... He doesn't get any break from these hot guys, not at all... And you'd think, Shiro would be any better than Keith? HAH! Nice try... ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... It gets hot in here, so better get some ice or take a dip in the pool, like Lance did ▼ω▼
> 
> But on another topic... I'm so so grateful that y'all like this fic so much and I really appreciate every single kudos and comment of you! It warms my heart to read them, even if it's just a small heart or someone being happy that I updated (which I don't do as regularly as I wanted and really hope, you forgive me!).  
Anyway..... I really wanted to say thank you so much for all the love and support! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, I love y'all! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Lemme know, what you think and leave a comment and a kudos! :3 <3

After running again into a pool to cool himself down, Lance knew he had to do something about this. He just couldn’t sit there and combust everytime this guy, Keith, gave him a lopsided smirk. Lance caught himself often enough drifting off with his thoughts. 

Like right now. 

He saw himself stroking one of his index finger down his toned abs, every single ridge of it, further down until a thin trail of dark hair and he imagined hooking his finger under the hem of his shorts, pulling them down, down until… 

_ WHOA! _

What the hell was wrong with him? Why did this guy make him feel like a 16 year old highschooler who had a crush on the popular football captain?  He felt his face heat up and covered it with both hands, sinking down deeper under the cooling surface of the water until it reached his shoulders.

“Hey Lance! You wanna try out dancing with us?” a familiar voice shouted from behind him. He slowly turned around and saw Matt and this other guy - what was his name… Shiro? - towering over him on the edge of the pool.

“Yeah, come on, it’s fun and you can let loose a little. Unless... you’d rather like to join the aerobic session?” Shiro asked. The guy gave him a mischievous grin and cocked one of his eyebrows provocative. Lance’s heart made a jump in his chest and his mind drifted off to his daydream from before. 

Thick and heavy, like molten lava, the heat ran down his insides and pooled low in his gut, spreading hot into his loins and the prickling feeling between his legs reminded him of why he couldn’t get out of the water right now. Pressing his legs together, a shiver ran down his spine and he took a deep breath. 

“No, it’s ok. I’ll just… swim some laps.”

Matt noticed his pained smile and grabbed Shiro by his arm, dragging him away and calling over his shoulder: “Maybe you wanna join later, it’ll start in 15 minutes.”

Lance thanked Matt in mind and huffed a breath in distress as he decided to do what he said. 

While swimming a few laps, cooling his thoughts and body down, he even made up his mind and decided to join them. He went back to his lounger to put on his blue tank top. 

A few moments later, Lance walked up the few steps to the small stage as Shiro noticed him and smiled bright.

“Hey! I’m glad you’re here. So, you wanna try it out?” Shiro asked.

Lance smiled sheepish and nodded. Matt walked up to him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, pulling him a little to the side, giving Shiro a telling look. He just nodded and turned around, walking away to the opposite direction.

“So, this Keith really caught your attention, huh?” Matt asked without a warning.

Lance felt his heartbeat set into overdrive and heat creep up his neck.

“Wh… what? No! He’s… he’s just… he’s attractive, nice to look at, ok? Nothing more,! Lance tried to defend himself.

Matt stifled a laugh and asked: “Ah, gotcha. Nothing more, huh? Just nice to look at with his bare sixpack on display and the tight shorts bringing out his ass?”

His gaze snapped to Matt’s, his eyes wide open in shock, not able to say anything and his heart hammering wild in his chest. Matt laughed heartily, patted him on his shoulder and said. “Oh god, Dude! You should’ve seen your face… Calm down or you’re gonna combust! I was just teasing.”

Warm and pleasant the heat flowed through his body in waves, sending shivers down his spine as he recalled his little daydream once again. He shook the thought off and focused on his task at hand.

“O-ok, so what are we going to do?” Lance asked.

Matt grabbed him once again by his shoulders and pulled him back to the center of the stage, where Shiro was talking to some other guests.

“Shiro will guide you, don’t worry. He’s a good guy.”

And as Shiro heard his name, he turned around to them, a big smile on his lips and mischief sparkling bright in his gray eyes.

“I’ll show you what to do, ok? Just follow my lead and you’ll be fine,” he said and grabbed Lance by his waist. The brunet felt strong but gentle fingers curl around his hip, the other hand grabbing one of his. 

Lance stiffened at the sudden proximity but his warm hands made him relax and his scent filled his nose. It was heavy and sweet, like a mixture of vanilla and musk and it made him feel... calm. 

He was pulled closer and he could feel his broad chest against his own, the muscles twitching with every move of him and as he chuckled low, it went through Lance’s whole body, making him shiver slightly.

“You need to loosen up, boy. I won’t eat you...” 

Lance lifted his head to look at him and as soon as their gazes locked, a heat wave washed over him. 

Shiro’s gaze was daring, one eyebrow cocked, a lopsided smirk on his perfect lips and Lance felt his hot breath on his cheek as he added: “... unless you want me to.”

He averted his gaze abruptly and was already pulling back, as Shiro’s arm closed tighter around his waist, his hand wandering further, settling on the small of his back, pushing his hips against his own. 

Lance inhaled sharply and felt heat pooling low in his gut again but he tried to gather his thoughts and forced himself to relax, tried to tell himself that this wasn’t hot. 

_ Not at all… _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES... (╥_╥)  
I was so freaking busy and was working on an exhibition for ten days, so I totally forgot it... I hope you forgive me! <3
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter with Keith getting a little... well... jelly. But! I don't want to spoiler any more, so here ya go \o/
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update and let me know in the comments what you think about it and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

What Lance didn’t know was that Keith had been watching him and Shiro the whole time, chest to chest, pressed flush together.

And his insides were boiling. 

Sure, Lance looked hot as he moved his hips and swayed them back and forth, his movements still a little stiff but, damn, he knew how to move and Keith could easily tell that he would be a good dancer.

But that wasn’t the reason.

Shiro looked like he was taking full advantage out of it with his smug smirk and  _ THAT _ was what had his blood pumping in rage through his veins.

He forced his thoughts back to the women in front of him in the pool and announced that he was about to do the last exercises. And as always, they started complaining but he was already used to it and usually he would do one more but now he was just determined to end this as soon as possible.

He caught himself still looking too often to the stage and in one moment he saw Shiro dip him, Lance’s body doing a perfect curve as he was bending back and coming back up again with a bright smile on his pink lips and an endearing light flush high on his cheeks.

And Keith felt something hot and heavy starting to bloom from the middle of his chest, spreading through his veins. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists unconsciously, as the green-eyed monster took over him, let the raw feeling of jealousy spread and in just this moment it felt like a train hit him hard…

What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he get jealous about Shiro playing one of his games, when that was usually how they did it anyway?

Keith was confused but he took a deep breath, pushed the thoughts aside for the moment. He would think about it another time. He focused his attention back to the group. He pushed through the exercises and clapped his hands loud together as he shouted: “Ok, ladies and gents, thank you for joining, I hope you had fun. Have a nice day and don’t forget to come back tomorrow!”

In a hurry, he turned around, took the headset off and just threw it into the locker. Grabbing his tank top on the way, he stomped towards the stage, a frown prominent on his lips, fully ignoring the women that tried to stop him and talk to him.

On his way, he really tried to tone his anger down, still not understanding where it came from. His thoughts taking turns in his head, mostly around the boy with the piercing blue eyes, bright like the cloudless sky he saw every morning when he woke up and looked out of his window…

No, scratch that.

The sky could never compare to the vibrant blue of his eyes.

Eyes that were staring right at him.

In this very moment.

It seemed as if the world around them has come to a halt as he took the last steps up the stage, naturally slowing down his own steps. 

His eyes were glued on the tall boy, the boy that was haunting his dreams the last night and he took him all in. 

His skin glowing in the sunlight, his eyes sparkling like sapphires, his full lips slightly parted and the galaxy of freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones, beautifully highlighted by a light pink tinge.

Shiro swirled him around and as their gazes disconnected, Keith snapped out of his trance. He walked to the side of the stage, not wanting to make a scene - because what excuse would he have to make one anyway? - and leaned his hip against the metal railing, crossing his arms in front of his chest. On the next turn Shiro made, their gazes locked and he must’ve noticed Keith’s mood. He pulled Lance back into his arms, hugged him briefly and whispered something into his ear that obviously made Lance blush furiously, his face suddenly blotched bright red.

And there it was again.

The hot and raging feeling of jealousy bubbling up his chest, making him grit his teeth and clench his fists, as one question formed in his head: 

What was it with Lance, that he made him feel this way?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey” he said, voice low and smooth. “Wanna dance?”_
> 
> _Lance felt heat creeping up his neck and he had to swallow hard around his heart, beating heavily all up in his throat._
> 
> _He only managed to nod sheepishly. _
> 
> _How come, that this guy always managed to melt all his coolness away and made him feel so self-conscious at flirting?_
> 
> _Lance snapped out of his thoughts, as Keith chuckled and placed a warm hand on his hip, curled his fingers there gently and pulled him closer until they were standing only a hands width apart from one another, chest to chest, and face to face. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweethearts! 
> 
> Here's the next part and lemme tell you: we're getting somewhere *sings* Hahah! :D
> 
> But jokes aside, in this chapter, Keith gets a little... possessive (・ω<) 
> 
> I really hope, you enjoy! Please lemme know in the comments what you think about it and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

After Shiro twirling him one last time around, Lance was left standing alone in the middle of the stage, frozen to the spot, unable to move. 

His eyes snapped to both men, who were now talking in a hushed tone and it seemed that Keith must’ve been angry. His eyes narrowed and a deep frown on his beautiful face, he spoke quietly but agitated with Shiro. 

Lance was slowly coming back to his senses, closing his mouth with a quiet sound. 

He watched Keith huff an annoyed breath and look to the side, but his eyes immediately zeroed in on his own, bored into them and it felt as if he could see straight into him, see his deepest thoughts. 

Like he could look right into his heart with his piercing, dark navy blue eyes, tiny purple dots sparkling in them like beautiful amethysts. 

Lance was captured by his raw beauty, his raven black hair, pulled back into a messy ponytail and his smooth looking, pale skin - which still confused him because hey, he was standing outside in the sun all day long, how could he still have skin the color of ivory? 

Keith’s well toned body drove Lance crazy everytime he sneaked a glance at him and usually Lance was the flirty and smug one but he didn’t know what it was about Keith. 

He must’ve put a spell on him because the way he looked at him, always made his heart skip a beat, pick up speed after and his whole body tingle with excitement.

And as if the hot weather wasn’t already making him sweat, the universe decided to add a little more heat to his life, which he still couldn’t decide whether it was a good or bad idea.

“How about you two dance together?” Shiro said loud and made Lance snap out of his thoughts once again. Lance’s gaze snapped to the older guy, who was trying to fight the curling of his lips, but a lopsided grin forced its way onto his smug face.

Lance’s heart went into overdrive at the thought of being close to Keith, feeling his touch on his body, inhaling his scent. 

How would he smell like?

How would his skin feel?

How would it feel to have Keith’s hands on his own skin?

He imagined it all and felt his lips slowly curl into a shy smile, anticipation bubbling up in his chest...

“You know I can’t dance, Shiro” Keith muttered through gritted teeth and gave the other a death stare.

… and the next moment Lance’s upcoming smile died down and the warm and giddy feeling was replaced by a cold and ugly wave of disappointment.

As Keith turned back to look back at him, Lance’s face must’ve given him away before he’d managed to avert his eyes. 

Lance was fidgeting with the hem of his tank, already considering to leave the stage, as he heard Keith speak up, confidence in his voice, underlined with amusement. “But why not give it a try?”

Lance was startled.

He lifted his head again and his eyes locked with dark navy blue ones.

Heart beating fast and heavy against his ribs, he felt himself shiver slightly, as he saw Keith already standing right in front of him, the heartthrob he was, winning smile on his face and mischief sparkling dangerously in his eyes.

“Hey” he said, voice low and smooth. “Wanna dance?”

Lance felt heat creeping up his neck and he had to swallow hard around his heart, beating heavily all up in his throat.

He only managed to nod sheepishly. 

How come, that this guy always managed to melt all his coolness away and made him feel so self-conscious at flirting?

Lance snapped out of his thoughts, as Keith chuckled and placed a warm hand on his hip, curled his fingers there gently and pulled him closer until they were standing only a hands width apart from one another, chest to chest, and face to face. 

Heat radiated in waves from his body, making the brunet sweat bullets at the closeness and Lance really tried to cover the upcoming blush by turning his head to look away.

Another low chuckle, sweet and seductive made him shiver again.

“You need to relax a little, you’re too stiff. Don’t worry, I won’t bite.”

Lance turned his head to look at him and as his gaze locked with the dark nebulas that belonged to the reason for his wildly beating heart, mischief glinting brightly in them, he almost lost it.

Keith’s gaze was one, a hunter gives his prey.

Dark and predatory, laced with want.

Right before surging forward.

And he had to admit to himself, it aroused him in a way, he never thought, a gaze could.

Lance froze to the spot, as he watched Keith’s grin spread wider. The brunet felt a strand of Keith’s silky hair tickle his cheek, as he inched closer, closer, so close to his ear, Lance felt his breath fan over the sensitive skin of his neck, as he whispered. 

“ _ Unless you want me to. _ ”

Hot and cold waves washed over him by turns, his mind going haywire. Why did these words sound so familiar to Lance? He remembered hearing almost the exact saying a few moments ago, but before he could dwell on it, Keith slowly pulled back, his gaze locking with Lance’s. It went right through him, as Keith’s eyes were blazing with raw desire and he got lost in them.

Heavy, hot and sizzling the feeling crept through his veins, down, down, down until it settled low in his gut and ignited the spark in his loins again, setting them on fire.

Keith closed the small distance between them, pressing their chests together and a surge of electricity went through Lance’s body at the touch. They were each other so near, that Keith’s scent filled his nose, dark and heavy, fueling his arousal.

Shiro appeared beside them and grabbed Lance’s right hand, placed it on Keith’s shoulder.

Lance just let it happen, wasn’t really aware of it, his thoughts, his mind, filled with just one thought, one name.

_ Keith. _

The next moment, he felt Keith’s hand closing around one of his own, holding it tight, making it tingle where their skin touched, warm and soft. He followed every single action with his eyes, until he heard Shiro say. “There you go.”

He smiled brightly at them and took a few steps back, turning around to start the music. A slow and sensual song started playing and another wave of heat went through his body, as he felt Keith’s hand move slowly around his hip, until it settled at the small of his back. 

It felt different from when Shiro had touched him there, although it was the exact same gesture. The heat of Keith’s hand seemed to burn through his tank top, warm and heavy, but Lance didn’t mind, as his eyes immediately focused back in on Keith’s.

“You ready?” he asked, a smug smirk on his lips.

“Yeah” Lance answered breathless.

Keith started to move and turned them both around. 

Lance followed him fluently, feet moving on their own, matching Keith’s steps. 

It felt so natural, so effortlessly, as if they were always meant to do this.

_ As if made for each other. _

Lance felt his face heat up again and he tried to hide the blush, letting his eyes roam over the stage, where he caught Shiro’s amused smile. Lance felt relaxed, yeah, almost giddy, endorphins spreading through his veins, making his head spin and he shot him a happy smile back.

He noticed, that Keith had let go of his hand and he was already missing the delicate feeling and warmth of his skin, as Lance suddenly felt his index finger on his cheek, turning his head gently back to him.

“Hey, look at me. I want your pretty eyes to focus  _ only on me _ , ok?” Keith said, his voice a low purr and it got through Lance’s whole body, like molten lava, hot and heavy, flowing through his veins.

“Mhm” Lance hummed in agreement, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat.

Keith’s gaze was blazing, burning hot through him, and Lance was unable to look away.

He got captured by the gorgeous galaxy in his eyes and felt himself fall.

Fast and hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Their gazes were still locked and he got lost in the blue, blue, blue of his eyes, deep and beautiful, wanted to drown in them and let himself fall._
> 
> _They were now rocking gently to the music and he tried to concentrate again on dancing, turning around, taking Lance with him. Keith’s movements were fluid and the bronze skinned boy moved along with him, always taking the next step at the right time and pace. Keith was taken aback at how good they slotted together, how perfectly they moved in synch. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Keith was possessive in the last chapter? Yeah! And in this one?
> 
> _ bold _ is the keyword.
> 
> Hm... what did he do?! Let's see! \o/

A pleasant warmth flowed through Keith’s body, tingling on his skin, goosebumps rising, as the beautiful brunet boy placed his hand again into his own palm, gentle, soft and smooth.

It felt so right.

It felt so perfect.

Fitting, as if shaped just for this purpose.

Their gazes were still locked and he got lost in the blue, blue, blue of his eyes, deep and beautiful, wanted to drown in them and let himself fall.

They were now rocking gently to the music and he tried to concentrate again on dancing, turning around, taking Lance with him. Keith’s movements were fluid and the bronze skinned boy moved along with him, always taking the next step at the right time and pace. Keith was taken aback at how good they slotted together, how perfectly they moved in synch. 

Keith inhaled a deep breath and the sweet but tangy scent of him rose up his nose, took over his mind until it was fogged and full of him.

_ Lance. _

He shifted a little closer, giving in the urge to touch,  _ to feel him _ , by pressing his cheek against the smooth skin of Lance’s and he felt him tense up. 

Keith’s hand moved on his own as he splayed his fingers wide on Lance’s lower back, moving up, agonizingly slow over the dip there and further up until he let it settle right in the middle, pressing him closer to his chest. 

Keith felt him relax again, his body slowly turning pliant in his arms, radiating heat in waves, his chest pressed firmly against his own. A soft and barely audible sound made the hairs at the back of Keith’s neck stand up.

Lance exhaled a breath that almost sounded like a quiet moan and it made Keith’s blood boil, his senses tingling, and his heartbeat picked up pace, beating in a fast stakkato.

As Lance noticed what he’d done, Keith felt him tense again, and pull back slightly, but Keith wasn’t willed to let him go and pushed his hand a little firmer against his back, shifting his head to the side, his lips slightly brushing against the shell of Lance’s ear.

“Don’t. Please… It feels so good.  _ You _ feel so good,” Keith whispered.

It was in this moment, he realized that the boy in his arms wasn’t just someone, he was attracted to physically.

Keith liked the feeling of excitement he felt this morning when he left his apartment, anticipation bubbling up in him at the thought of seeing him again.

Keith liked the warm feeling in his chest and the small smile he felt spreading naturally on his lips, everytime he spotted him.

Keith liked the way his chest seemed to be too small for his swelling heart, whenever he heard the sweet sound of his laugh.

Keith liked the way he felt his cheeks grow hot, whenever he saw his blue eyes sneaking a glance, trying to be subtle or unnoticed - and he caught him doing it a lot.

He started to realize that he might not just like all these things  _ about _ him.

Keith realized, he liked  _ him _ .

A lot.

And not just in the way he liked someone he’d chosen for another hook up.

No.

It was already much more.

And he wasn’t so sure anymore if it was wrong or not.

Because he wanted it.

He wanted  _ him _ .

_ Lance. _

Keith felt the brunet slowly relax again and lean more and more into him, his hand on Keith’s shoulder gripping a little firmer and the other hand squeezing his own tighter.

The beautiful boy in his arms didn’t say a word but the content sigh that escaped his lips and puffed gently against the hot skin of Keith’s neck, was sign enough for him, that he wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

And he knew that he was risking a lot with his next words, that it would be better for him to stop right then and there, to not get too attached, but the gentle tug in his heart told him to go further…

… and so he did.

“Wanna go grab a drink with me tonight?”

Keith’s words were low and private and he felt Lance shift a little in his hold, felt heat radiating from his cheeks and Keith knew Lance must’ve been blushing but he didn’t dare to look at him.

Fearing, that if he did, he would fall even faster for his breathtaking beauty, his cheeks tinged a dark shade of red, bringing out the galaxy of freckles splattered across the bridge of his nose and cheekbones, making the blue of his eyes pop.

It felt like an eternity for him but eventually, Keith heard him clear his throat and a single sentence, whispered, made him exhale the breath he didn’t know, he was holding in all the time.

_ “I’d love to.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope, you liked it!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and let me know in the comments, what you think! <3 <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He watched his best friend get up from the small couch in the room, walking over to him and as one of Hunk’s big hands started stroking gently in soothing circles over his back, Lance felt the tension slowly dissipate, but his nerves were still tingling with excitement._
> 
> _“Dude, you’re overthinking this too much. You should wear what makes you feel comfortable.” Hunk said, smile small and words gentle. Lance groaned loud and buried his face in his hands, trying to cover up the blush that was blooming there, hot and bright, and he leaned heavily against his best friend. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaand it's time to go out and have fun \o/
> 
> That's what you would expect... But Lance wouldn't be Lance, if he didn't have a mild crisis xD
> 
> Oh! And we're finally gonna find out what Shiro whispered in Lance's ear, that made him blush _hrhrhr_
> 
> Lemme know in the comments, what you think about it and leave a kudos, pls! <3 <3 <3

Lance was trying to get ready to go for a drink with Keith, standing in front of the mirror and adjusting his baby blue button-down for the umpteenth time that night.

It was way too early to leave, he still had about an hour left until he’d meet up with Keith outside, but he really wanted to be prepared. 

And he was nervous.

He just wouldn’t admit.

Hunk was watching him with a quirked eyebrow and eventually rolled his eyes, as Lance opened another button on the top, spreading the collar of his shirt a little more.

As already mentioned, it was the  _ umpteenth time _ .

“Lance, buddy! Why are you so nervous? You said, you’re just going out with him to have a drink. How’d you say…  _ ‘No big deal’ _ ?” Hunk said and chuckled low at his own words. Lance turned around so fast, he almost got whiplash.

“I’m  _ not  _ nervous and it  _ isn’t  _ a big deal! We… we’re just going to grab a drink. I just don’t want to look like an idiot and wear shorts and a tank top, you know.”

Lance averted his gaze, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, as if searching for the right words to say. Then he snapped his gaze back to Hunk and said. “Casual! I just wanted to look casual. A  _ classy _ casual. Like... not too overdressed. But on the other side not  _ too  _ casual. The perfect mix. Just a casual jeans with a classic button-down shirt. Nothing else. Or… is it too much? Oh god, I’m overdressed for just a drink, right? He’ll think I thought it was a date and it clearly isn’t one…”

“Lance”

“... and if I show up overdressed, he’ll probably laugh and make fun of me or he’ll feel uncomfortable…”

“Lance.”

“...or worse! What if he just leaves me standing there, I mean... Oh god, I need to change. Let me see what other shirts I brou…”

_ “LANCE!” _

Hunk’s loud voice rumbled through their shared room and Lance stopped midtrack on his way to the dresser, startled, looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

He watched his best friend get up from the small couch in the room, walking over to him and as one of Hunk’s big hands started stroking gently in soothing circles over his back, Lance felt the tension slowly dissipate, but his nerves were still tingling with excitement.

“Dude, you’re overthinking this too much. You should wear what makes you feel comfortable.” Hunk said, smile small and words gentle. Lance groaned loud and buried his face in his hands, trying to cover up the blush that was blooming there, hot and bright, and he leaned heavily against his best friend.

“I know, but… ugh! This guy just makes me nervous. He drives me  _ crazy _ !" Lance whined, the words muffled through his hands. 

"Yeah, we all noticed" Lance peeked at him between his fingers and another deep chuckle came from Hunk but soon after his expression shifted into something worried, cautious and even a little pained, as if his next words weren't pleasant to say. 

"It’s just... Shiro once mentioned something about Keith being a player. He just wants to have fun, you know. Nothing serious or too attached. And…" 

Hunk took a deep breath, turned to face Lance fully and planted both of his big hands on Lance's shoulders, squeezed them briefly and continued "...I know how fast you can fall for someone. So, go and have fun, but please take it slow, okay?"

Lance let his hands slowly slide down his face, looking with big eyes at his best friend. He remembered what Shiro had said to him; those few words that had him blushing from head to toe, and his skin tingling from Shiro's proximity.

_ ‘I’m impressed. He didn’t glance at your ass once. That’s really not like him. Maybe he likes more about you, than just that.’ _

Lance knew what his best friend was talking about. 

He knew it was risky the moment he’d agreed to go out with Keith. 

But there was something about Keith. 

The way he looked at Lance. 

The way his eyes lingered a little too long and his smile grew a little too wide, everytime their eyes locked. Lance just couldn’t quite grasp it, but he was willed to give it a try.

Suddenly, another memory sneaked its way into his mind. Keith, with his chest pressed up against Lance’s, the raven haired man’s skin hot and smooth, his spicy scent filling Lance’s nose, making him feel almost dizzy and the shiver that went down his spine, as Keith whispered.

_ ‘You feel so good’ _

Lance felt his cheeks grow hot again, a wave of heat flowing through his body, pooling low in his gut and leaving him almost breathless, as he was reminded of what these words had done to him. And they still affected him, to the point, he felt the heavy heat pooling low in his gut again and spreading out into his loins.

In a swift motion, he turned around towards the dresser, searching around there in a weak attempt to hide his obvious arousal, now creeping up his neck and face as a full on blush, and mumbled. “But I still think, the shirt is too much, so how about…  _ this one _ ?!”

He held up a dark blue polo shirt with a colorful print of an ocean wave on it, waving it a little in front of Hunk’s face. Hunk’s laugh echoed through their shared room, as he nodded in agreement and patted Lance one last time on his shoulder, saying. “That’s more casual and in my opinion the right choice for  _ just a drink _ .”

Lance smiled back sheepishly and started to change his shirt, turning back around to the dresser.

  
“ _ Just a drink _ ,” he muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind the corner and peeks her head out*
> 
> So...
> 
> Watcha think?
> 
> Lemme know in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3


End file.
